Kagome And The Shikon Boys
by InuKitti
Summary: When Kagome is accepted into the best school in japan,she is looked down on by the most popular boys in school;The Shikon Boys. The most mouthy,but the cutest one,Hates her guts!Will they come to love each other,or will they stay bitter forever?  Inu&Kag
1. Chapter 1: Free Fallin'

A/N: hello! I havent updated in a while and I'm wanting to do a new story.^^ I know I'm right in the middle of many others, but im just multi-tasking! Okay now here it goes, my newest story.

Chapter 1: Free Fallin'

Kagome walked down the hallway, staring at the sparkly clean tile floor, hopeing that the Shikon boys wouldent see her. But it was to late.

" Hey, kanome. I see you have the courage to walk in my hallway." Inuyasha, the leader, grinned cruelly at her, showing one of his fangs in the process.

She was getting tired of this." My Name is Kagome." Kagome said in an annoyed voice.

" What?" He said with a sarcastic tone.

" You know what? Shut the fuck up. Im tired of all this shit. You drove Yuka, Ari, and Ayame away cause you are a fucking DICK! Im tired of you, Sessomaru, Miroku, Hojo, And all of your little minions!" I pushed past him, ripping his dark red wife beater in the process.

" Y-you bitch!" He yelled in awe.

" 'scuse me, but I'm not your dog. Have a shitty day." Kagome flipped him off, but bumped unto one of the most popular girl in the school. Her sister.

" Kags, whats wrong?" she said, obviously concerned.

" Song, what are you doing talking to _that_?" Miroku, her boyfriend, asked her.

" Shut up, miroku!" she glared daggers at him, and he steeped down, holding his hands up in defeat.

" Sango… Im fine." Kagome sadly smiled.

"okay, Kags." Sango looked at her strangely.

~ Later That Day~

" You really thought that getting sango on us was gonna make us change our ways? Shes just a girl who I will take and leave begging for more." Miroku said.

" Leave Sango outta this!" Kagome spat.

"whatever." And Miroku walked off

~ during 8th period ~

Kagome was standing on the balcony. It was so serene that she didn't notice three girls walk turned around just as the three was sneaking up to her behind her back.

"Kaori? Kagura? Kanna? what are you doing?" Kagome asked inching closer to the railing.

" Were sorry Kagome...!"They shoved Kagome off, even though they were scared as hell; but nobody could refuse the shikon boys' requests.

~ Kagome's POV ~

" HEY! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Tears filled my eyes as I went barreling toward the concrete, which was about 7 stories from where I was once standing.

'I dont want to die yet...' I thought.

" NO!" I screamed.

Suddenly, a pink light engulfed my body, slowing my speed, untill I finally stopped all together, reaching the ground lightly.

" What the fuck? SHE'S NOT HUMAN!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Neither are you, half breed!" I spat.

" Wench, who are the fuck you talking to?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrows slightly, visibly showing his amusement.

" Who else here is a half breed, Inuyasha?" I rolled my eyes and walked off, hoping to get home fast to question mom.

~ Later, about 5:45 ~

" Mom, what am I?" I asked her, fixing my hands on my hips.

" Honey, you are a... uh, how do I put this...?" Mom closed her eyes, apparently deep in thought, " Well, you are a miko. you inherited your powers from Sakura Higurashi, my mother. I wasn't going to tell you till later... but you inherited this powers because your life is somehow in danger. That is what my mother said the day you were born."

" Mom what am I going to do with powers?" I asked, confusion clouding my chocolate brown eyes.

" You will protect yourself and the ones whom you will someday come to love. Its what your true mission is... Just make su..re...to...do...tha..t...fo..r me..." her eyes slowly closed, for only she knew that when I recieved my powers, she would die, fighting the demons that ate at her soul.

" Mama?" I shook her lightly.

" Mama... MAMA!" Tears filled my eyes, as I shook her.

" _911, what is your emergency_?" The 911 operaters tired voice came through the speaker of the phone.

" Mama.. My mom, she started talking slow, then pased out and wont wake up! Please help!" I sobbed into the phone.

"_Honey, what is your address_?" The operator asked.

" Higurashi Shrine. XXXX east X street, just please hurry!" I told her.

" _Okay, I'm dispatching an ambulance. Just stay calm, they are on their way._" And I hung up rushung over to mom, feeling for her heartbeat. she didn't have one.

" Mama! No please dont leave me alone! Mama" I sobbed into her still chest, holding her hand. " Please.."

~ To be continued ~

Okay so did you like it? tell me if you love it(or hate it)! Review and I'll answer your questions in Chapter 2, thanks for reading! I Love you all so much! Dont forget to Review! Also, please pitch ideas, I have NO idea for chapter 2. thx!


	2. Chapter 2: Mama!

A/N: This is chapter 2... Thank you to all my faithful reviewers! Thanks to Inuyasha is awesome for pitching the idea for this chapter and reminding me that 911 in Japan is 119! Thanks again LOL! Okay here we go!

Chapter 2: A plea for help

~ Kagome's POV ~

" Miss Higurashi?" The doctor gently shook my shoulder, releasing me from the nightmares that the devil himself had stirred.

" Your mother, well, she's still in the ICU, and her health is depleating. We are not sure if she will make it or not. Im sorry." The doctor walked to the nurses station, ordering pain medication for Mama.

" Kags! What happened?" Sango came running in, a pained look on her face.

" Mama... she... she's in the ICU... I-I don't kn-know what h-happened..." I collapsed into her arms sobbing.

" Honey, go home and get some rest, you have school tomorrow. I'll stay here. you need your education." Sango hugged me.

Then I walked out the door, collapsing to the concrete a block farther.

" Mama... Mama..." and black pushed into my vision, leaving me wondering how I could see so many lights with my eyes closed.

~ Hojo's POV ~

" Babe, come play with me!" a plain prostitute tugged on my shirt, not knowing who she was talking to.

" Uh, well, don't touch my shirt please, I'm not a pervert who pays for action." And I walked away, walking home. I didn't want to bother my family at 3:00AM.

About half way there, I almost tripped on something on the sidewalk by the hospital. I bent down to examine it and noticed a girl. Not just any girl. But Kagome. The Kagome whom I was in love with.

~ Kagome's POV ~

This is weird. why am I in a bed? I don't remember getting home... I don't know where I am... I opened my eyes in an unfamiliar room, with a maid standing over me.

" Miss Kagome, I see that you are awake. I will get Master-Sama as soon as you are done dressing." She sat a brand new uniform on my bed, as well as an expensive- looking pair of shoes(I don't know what the shoes are called. just think about the uniform Kagome usually wears.)

I got dressed in a daze, not knowing why I would be at Hojo's house, who is one of the Shikon Boys! When I finished Hojo came in, smiling warmly at me.

" Hello Kagome-Chan!" He said.

" Why am I here?" I asked. I was so confused.

" well, I found you on the sidewalk by the hospital. I took you here because I didn't know where you live." He explained.

" But Mama..." I whispered.

" whats wrong with your mom?" he asked, visibly concerned.

" She's in the ICU at Tokyo Hospital... I dont know what is wrong with her... The doctors don't know if she'll make it..." I put my head down hiding the silent tears.

" Oh, Kags... That must be so hard." He walked over to me and softly wrapped his arms around me, comforting me.

I cried for a little while before noticing that _the_ Hojo Nakamura, was holding _me_, a poor girl who didn't even know what she was.

" Master-Sama, It is time for your leave to school!" The maid ushered us apart, and pushed us out the door.

" Wait. I'm going to school with _you_?" I asked.

" yes, would that be a problem?" Hojo asked.

" N-no, it wouldn't, but won't Inuyasha and the others make fun of you for going with me, the girl there on a scholarship?" I was concerned for his reputation.

" Who cares if they do? they don't have a right to." He smiled.

" Okay..." I pondered why he would do this for me.

" Master, your limo is waiting." said the butler.

" Thank you!" Hojo said and we climbed in.

The ride to shikon acadamy was short, it took maybe about 5-10 minutes to get there. I was preparing for the worst.

As we got out the rest of the shikon boys strolled over.

" Hojo, what are you doing with _that_?" Inuyasha sneered.

" Inuyasha, that is no way to refer to someone." Hojo sighed.

" Well, that _wench_ shouldn't be in your limo!" He replied.

" Just shut the fuck up, for god's sake! You are acting worse than a 2 year old! Just because your rich dosn't mean your better then me, dog breath!" I yelled. This was gonna be a rough day.

~ To be continued ~

Okay so did you like it? tell me if you love it(or hate it)! Review and Rate it! I'll answer your questions in Chapter 3 if you have any, and thanks for reading! I Love you all so much! Dont forget to Review! Also, please pitch ideas, I have NO idea for chapter 3 either! thanks! Thanks for being so faithful, and I hope you keep reading till the end!^^

Love,

Hazuki A.K.A. Inukitti


	3. AN!

**_A/N: Hello, Inukitti Here! I just wanted to tell you that I will put chapter 3 up on JUNE 19, 2011! I would've put it up today, but My computer stopped working and I left my flashdrive at home with a great chapter for chapter 3 on it! So please bear with me and feel free to kill me for being so forgetful(LOL) . Please dont stop reading because im slow at updating, But I'll tell you one thing about chapter 3! Kikyo hates Inuyasha ( She's not the bad guy this time!) For taking advantage of her while she was drunk, so there will be a Inuyasha and kikyo lemon in the next chapter._**

**_I LUV YOU GUYS!_**

**_~ Inukitti signs off! ~_**


End file.
